Weiss Kreuz Sing Along!
by DracoPathos
Summary: The Dragon is at it again! Now she's got the boys doing music videos for songs by obscure bands! *laughs hysterically at Aya in velvet tights*


****

Draco: *clears throat* Okay...to explain this one. I felt real crappy the other day and was looking through one of my CD songbook things and this just hit me. Like fell-off-the-cafeteria-bench-laughing hit me. Hope you find it as funny as I do. Oh...for a warning...I am a Youji basher...I admit it...I love to bash Youji...it's fun...but I gave him some of my favorite lines in this thing.

*insert standard disclaimer here for Weiss Kreuz* Dragon is my only original character in this...because she's me...

*insert standard disclaimer her for "Wind in the Willows" by Blackmore's Night*

__

Italics** are the parts people sing.**

******

Dragon: *walks out in stereotypical director's garb* Alright! Aya! Sing!

****

Aya: *grumbles from dressing room*

****

Dragon: Now!

****

Aya: *angrily walks out in a poet's shirt and velvet tights*

****

Dragon: Sing!

****

Aya: *growls as music starts, clears throat at sight of Dragon's glare, and sings in monotone* _As I went a walking one morning in spring, I met with some travelers on an old country lane. One was an old man..._

****

Youji: *walks out grumbling in medieval clothing and fake beard, arms crossed, glaring over his glasses*

****

Aya: _The second a maid..._

****

Ken: *walks out, blushing furiously, in a dress* Why me?

****

Aya: _The third was a young boy who smiled as he said..._

*nothing*

****

Dragon: Omi?

*nothing*

****

Dragon: Omi!

****

Omi: *peeks around corner, blushing* But...

****

Dragon: Now!

****

Omi: *nervously steps out in gypsy garb and sings chorus* _With the wind in the willows, the birds in the sky, there's a bright sun to warm us where ever we lie. We have bread and fishes and a jug of red wine..._

****

Youji: Good...we'll need it...

****

Omi: *blushes brighter* _...to share on our journey with all of mankind._

****

Ken: *grumbles* Screw that.

****

Dragon: Shush!

****

Aya: *exasperated sigh* _So I asked them to tell me their names and their race so I could remember each smile on their face._

****

Youji: Funny...I'm not smiling...

****

Dragon: *growl* Sing Youji!

****

Youji: *smirks and sings* _Our names, they mean nothing, they change throughout time. So come sit beside us and share in our wine._

****

Dragon: Hmph...and they got plenty to share...

****

Omi: *sings chorus again, sneaking towards the dressing room*

****

Dragon: Omi!

****

Omi: *sighs and steps forward again*

****

Aya: _So I sat down beside them with flowers all around and we et from a mantle spread out on the ground._

****

Ken: *to Youji* What's a mantle and why are we "et"in'?

****

Youji: *shrug*

****

Aya: _They told me of prophets and peoples and kings and all of the one god who know everything._

*silence*

****

Dragon: Ken...

****

Ken: But...aren't you Wiccan?

****

Dragon: Ken...sing...

****

Ken: But...I don't wanna...

****

Dragon: *glare* Ken!

****

Ken: Okay, okay! Sheesh... _We're travelling to Glaston over England's green lanes to hear of men's troubles, to hear of their pains. We travel the wide world over land and the seas to tell all the people..._

****

All: _How they can be free!_

****

Omi: *sings chorus*

****

Aya: _So sadly I left them..._

****

Youji: Yeah...sadly...

****

Aya: _...on that old country lane, for I knew that I'd never see them again._

****

Ken: In this clothes anyway...

****

Aya: _One was an old man_...

****

Youji: Finally... *starts to walk off*

****

Dragon: *baps Youji* Youji! Stay!

****

Youji: Damn...

****

Aya: *rolls eyes* _...the second a maid..._

****

Ken: Why?

****

Aya: _...the third was a young boy who smiled as he said..._

****

All: *sing chorus*

*silence*

****

Omi: *blush* ...can we leave now?...

****

Dragon: Yes.

****

All: *wander off*

****

Youji: Next time...I say we tie her up and toss her in a closet...

****

******

Draco: ...so...was it funny to anyone else?...


End file.
